Danny Gottlieb
Danny Gottlieb (born April 18, 1953) is a freelance drummer who has performed as part of the Pat Metheny Group and Mahavishnu Orchestra. He is also a member of the University of North Florida jazz faculty, where he teaches as a full-time Assistant Professor of Jazz Studies. file:videography.png video:Drum Lessons - 1 Introduction - Master Class Drums - Danny Gottlieb Danny graduated from the University of Miami in 1975. He has studied privately with Joe Morello, Mel Lewis, Gary Chester, Bob Moses, Ed Soph, Jack DeJohnette. Danny has worked with the following ensembles: Jeff Berlin Trio; Gary Burton Quartet; Stan Getz Quintet; Pat Metheny Group; Gil Evans Orchestra; Bobby McFerrin Trio; Eddie Gomez Group; Michael Franks Band; John McLaughlin's Mahavishnu Orchestra; Al Di Meola Project; Mike Stern Trio; Manhattan Jazz Quintet; Manhattan Jazz Orchestra: GRP Big Band; Vanguard Jazz Orchestra; Joe Beck Trio; Lew Soloff Food Group; George Gruntz Concert Jazz Band; WDR Big Band; NDR Big Band; Tip Toe Jazz Orchestra; Randy Brecker Quartet; Neenah Freelon Group; the Blues Brothers Band; Booker T and the MG's; Jazz is Dead; Pete Levin Trio; Ali Ryerson-Joe Beck Group; Joanne Brackeen Quartet; Bobby Rydell; Joe Farrell Quintet; Andy Laverne Quintet; Jacqui Naylor Band; Fritz Renold Friends; Haru Trio; Knut Varnes Group; Carnegie Hall Jazz Orchestra; Loren Schoenberg big band; Airto and Flora Purim Group; Chuck Owen Jazz Surge; Jack Wilkins Group, and many more... Danny performed or recorded with: Sting, David Byrne, Herbie Hancock, Chick Corea, Jim Hall, Miroslav Vitous, Wayne Shorter, Larry Coryell, Kenny Barron, Rufus Reid, Branford Marsalis, Hiram Bullock, Bill Evans, Nana Vasconcellos, Trilok Gurtu, Dino Saluzzi, Mark Murphy, Chris Conner, Mike Abene, Gerry Mulligan, Clark Terry, Ernie Wilkins, Mike Wolff, Badal Roy, Hubert Laws, Mike Richmond, John Scofield, Jeff Richman, Alain Caron, Russell Ferrante, Jimmy Haslip, Ken Serio, Nguyên Lê and many more. Danny Gottlieb appears on over 300 CDs to date, including five Grammy winners. As a leader, Danny has five CDs under his own name, nine as co-leader of Elements, with Mark Egan; two as co-leader with Pete Levin, and three as co-leader of the Contempo trio, with Mark Soskin and Chip Jackson. He is currently the drummer for Gary Sinise's Lt. Dan Band. Gottlieb is a clinician/endorser for Zildjian, Remo, Basix Drums (Westheimer Corp.), Hot Sticks, Regal Tip Brushes, Hammerax Percussion, Eames Drum Shells, Shure Microphones, LP Percussion, Rhythm Tech Percussion. He has 10 educational DVDs available with the Mel Bay Company. (Beginning, Intermediate, Advanced Jazz Drums; Beginning, Intermediate, Advanced Rock Drums; Jazz Combo Drumming, and three with his teacher, the legendary Joe Morello "Natural Drumming".) Gottlieb currently professor of jazz drumset at the University of North Florida, in Jacksonville, Florida. He is married to the percussionist Beth Raddock Gottlieb, who also performs with Gary Sinise's group and is a percussion instructor at The University of Alabama’s School of Music. Discography Solo artist * Aquamarine (Atlantic) with John Mclaughlin, Joe Satriani, John Abercrombie, Mitchel Forman, others (1987) * Whirlwind (Atlantic), with Chuck Loeb, Mark Egan, others (1989) * Brooklyn Blues (Big World) with Gil Goldstein, John Abercrombie, Jeremy Steig, Chip Jackson * Beautiful Ballads (Nicolosi Productions), with Mark Soskin and Chip jackson * Jazz Standards (Nicolosi Productions), with Andy laverne and Chip Jackson * Back to the Past (Nicolosi Productions), with guest interviews with Don Lamond , and Joe Morello As co-leader with Mark Egan * Elements (Antilles) (1982) * Elements Forward Motion (Antilles) (1983) * Elements Illumination (BMG) (1984) * Elements Liberal Arts (BMG) (1985) * Elements Spirit River (BMG) (1986) * Elements Live in the Far East, Vol 1 (Wavetone) (1987) * Elements Live in the Far East Vol 2 (Wavetone) (1988) * Elements Untold Stories (Wavetone) (1989) * Elements Blown Away (Wavetone) (1985) As co-leader with Pete Levin * The New Age of Christmas (Atlantic) (1990) * Masters in this Hall (Levin Productions) (1998) As co-leader with Per Daniellson * Gottlieb-Danielson Project (Clavebop) Sideman Additional appearances (listed in alphabetical order by artist): * Muriel Anderson Wildcat (2006) * Pedro Aznar Contemplacion (1984) * Joe Beck Finger Painting (1995) * Joe Beck Just Friends (2003) * Jeff Berlin In Harmony’s Way (2001) * Jeff Berlin Lumpy Jazz (2004) * Warren Bernhart Ain’t Life Grand (1980) * Randy Bernsen Mo’ Wasabi * Dino Betti Van Der Noot They Cannot Know (1986) * Blues Brothers Live in Montreux (1989) * Blues Brothers Red, White, and Blues (1984) * Blues Brothers Live at the House of Blues, Chicago, with Dan Akroyd (1998) * Boca Livre Live (1995) * Booker T and the MG’s Back to Stax DVD soundtrack (1994) * Bob Brookmeyer Electricity (1991) * Lutz Buechner Ring (2005) * Gary Burton Quartet with Eberhard Weber - Passengers (ECM, 1976) * Dina Carroll So Close (1993) * Clifford Carter Walking into the Sun (1993) * Central Park Kids Play Mozart (1990) * Corey Christianson (2003) * Corey Christianson MB3 Jazz Hits 1(2007) * Jeff Ciampa Signs of Life (1997) * Jeff Ciampa (2003) * Alex Clements Waiting for You (2008) * The Connection Inside Out (1992) * Chris Conner (1998) * Contempo Trio No Jamf’s Allowed (1991) * Contempo Trio Secret of Life (2003) * Scott Cossu Islands (1984) * Scott Cossu Retrospective (1992) * Dade In the Shade (1991) * Per Danielsson Trio Dream Dancing (2005) * Al Di Meola Project Soaring Through a Dream (1985) * Al Di Meola Project Cielo e Terra (Bonus Track) (1985) * Al Di Meola Project Tirami Su (1987) * Al Di Meola Best of Al Di Meola (1992) * Al Di Meola Best of Al Di Meola (1992) * Al Di Meola Revisited (2003) * Patti Dunham Repertoire (1992) * Mark Egan Mosaic (1985) * Mark Egan Touch of Light (1989) * Mark Egan Beyond Words (1990) * Mark Egan Freedom Town (2001) * Mark Egan As We Speak (2006) * Bill Evans Living in the Crest of a Wave (1983) * Bill Evans Alternative Man (1985) * Gil Evans Orchestra Bud and Bird (Grammy Award Winner 1986) * Gil Evans Orchestra Farewell (1986) * Gil Evans Orchestra Live in Perugia, Vol. 1 * Gil Evans Orchestra Live in Perugia, Vol. 2 * Gil Evans Orchestra 75th Birthday Concert, live at BBC * Gil Evans Orchestra Tribute * Gil Evans Orchestra The Honey Man * Mitch Farber Star Climber (1982) * Michael Franks Skin Dive (1985) * Nnenna Freelon Maiden Voyage (with Herbie Hancock, 1998) * Michael Gerber This is Michael Gerber (1998) * Michael Gerber and Mark Knobel (1990) * Gil Goldstein Sands of Time (1980) * Gil Goldstein Wrapped in a Cloud (1980) * Anita Gravine Lights, Camera, Passion (1999) * George Gruntz Beyond Another Wall-Live in China (1992) * George Gruntz Concert Jazz Band Global Excellence (2001) * George Gruntz Cosmopolitan Greetings (1994) * George Gruntz and the NDR Big Band The Magic of a Flute (2005) * George Gruntz Tiger By the Tail (2006) * George Gruntz Radio Days (2007) * Jim Hall Youkali (1992) * Michael Hammer Rhythm and Blues (2005) * Haru-Wayne Shorter Galactic Age (1992) * Haru Live in Japan (2001) * Haru Live at 55 Bar, New York City (2000) * Jonas Hellborg Axis (1988) * Jonas Hellborg Bass (1988) * Toniho Horta Moonstone (1989) * Toniho Horta Moonstone (1989) * Toniho Horta Moon River (1995) * HR Big Band Live with Jack Bruce Not Just the Blues (2008) * Hue and Cry Jazz, Not Jazz (1999) * Stanley Jordan Dreams of Peace (2003) * Nando Lauria Points of View (1994) * Nando Lauria Novo Brazil (1996) * Andy Laverne Plays the Music of Chick Corea (1981) * Andy Laverne Stan Getz in Chappaqua (1997) * Andy Laverne Epistrophy (2003) * Andy Laverne Peace of Mind (2005) * T Lavitz From the West (1987) * Hubert Laws Say it with Silence (1978) * Hubert Laws Malaguena (1996) * Nguyen Le Three Trios (1997) * Nguyen Le First Act * Lee Ann Legerwood You Wish (1991) * Jack Lee From Belo to Seoul (2000) * Pete Levin Party in the Basement (1989) * Pete Levin Deacon Blues (2007) * Kristin Lomholt Spell (2006) * Tom Malone Standards of Living (1991) * Manhattan Jazz Orchestra Morita (1995) * Mann Brothers Mann to Mann (1993) * Matalex Indian Summer(1995) * David Mathews Trio Tennessee Waltz, featuring John Schofield (1989) * David Mathews Manhattan Jazz Orchestra (1991) * David Mathews featuring Kenny Burrell * John McLaughlin and Mahavishnu Adventures in Radioland (1985) * John McLaughlin and the Mahavishnu Orchestra Live at Montreux (2004) * Pat Metheny Group Watercolors (1977) * Pat Metheny Group Pat Metheny Group (1978) * Pat Metheny Group Live on Tour (1979) * Pat Metheny Group American Garage (1990) * Pat Metheny Group Offramp (1981) * Pat Metheny Group Travels (1982) * Pat Metheny Secret Story (1992) * Pat Metheny Group Salt Lake (1992) * Pat Metheny Group Blue Asphalt * Pat Metheny Group Live in Seattle * Pat Metheny Group Live at Tros-Sesjun * Pat Metheny Works * Fred Miller What’s Wrong with this Picture (1993) * More or Less Jazz Two (2006) * Bob Moses Visit with the Great Spirit (1983) * Doug Munro Shootin’ Pool at Leo’s (1997) * NDR Big Band conducted by Steve Gray Music of Astor Piazzolla (2007) * NDR Big Band, conducted by Steve Gray with Peter Fessler I Concentrate on You (2007) * Vince Nerlino Trio (2000) * Vince Nerlino Group (2003) * New York Voices Hearts of Fire (1991) * Richard Niles Santa Rita (1998) * Richard Niles Club De Ranged (1999) * Noa (1985) * Novecento (2007) * Open Door North from Riverside (2000) * Chuck Owen and the Jazz Surge Madcap (2001) * Chuck Owen and the Jazz Surge Here We Are (2004) * Pablo Paredes (2005) * Pablo Paredes Africa (2007) * Jim Pepper Comin’ and Goin’ (1984) * The Prodigal Sons Stranger Things Have Happened (1996) * Fritz Renold and Bostonian Friends Starlight (1998) * Fritz Renold and Christian Jacob Live in Thailand * Sherri Roberts Dreamsville (1996) * Ali Ryerson I’ll Be Back (1993) * Ali Ryerson Portraits in Silver (1994) * Ali Ryesrson Brazil Quiet Devotion (1997) * Sergio Salvatore (1993) * Sergio Salvatore Tune Up (1994) * Stan Samole Gliding (1990) * Stan Samole (1995) * Helen Schneider Right as Rain with WDR Big Band (1995) * Loren Schoenberg Out of this World (1999) * Neil Sedaka Tales of Love (1999) * Ken Serio Eye to Eye (2005) * Ben Sidrin Life’s a Lesson (1994) * Ben Sidrin Anthology (2003) * Kenneth Sivertsen Remembering North (1993) * Kenneth Sivertsen One Day in October (2000) * Lew Soloff and Company Rainbow Mountain (2000) * Lew Soloff My Romance (1994) * Sting and Gil Evans Last Session (1987) * Sting Strange Fruit (1997) * Richard Stoltzman Inner Voices (1989) * Richard Stoltzman Brazil (1991) * Richard Stoltzman Open Sky (1998) * USF Suncoast (2002) * Trio Loco (2000) * Knut Varnes Trio 8/97 (1997) * Knut Varnes Super Duper * Dino Betti Van der Noot They Cannot Know (1987) * Dino Betti Van der Noot Here Comes Springtime (1985) * Jeremy Wall Cool Running (1991) * Jeremy Wall Stepping to the New World (1992) * Bill Washer ASAP * Michael Whalen Mysterious Ways (2001) * Patrick Williams New York 10th Avenue (1986) * Jack Wilkins Ridge Running (2002) * Michael Zilber Heretic (1988) * Original Soundtrack Family Thing (1996) * Original Soundtrack Punchline (1995) * Original Soundtrack Turner and Hooch (1994) * Original Soundtrack Children of the Corn (1986) ;Compilation Recordings (Various Artists): * Chiaroscuro Christmas (1973) * Blue Note (1986) * Novus Sampler (1988) * KBLX The Quiet Storm (1988) * WNUA Smooth Sounds (1988) * WQCD Cool Sounds (1988) * GRP On the Cutting Edge (1989) * Windham Hill The First Ten Years (1990) * Beyond the Groove (1991) * GRP Digital Sampler (1991) * GRP Christmas Collection, Vol 3 (1993) * Jazz to the World, with Carla Bley, Steve Swallow and Michael Franks (1995) * Little Magic in a Noisy World(1996) * New Spirits in Jazz (1996) * Bass Talk, Vol 4 (1997) * Antonio Carlos Jobim Songbook (1997) * Wouldn’t it be Nice-Tribute to the Beach Boys (1997) * Paint it Blue-Songs of the Rolling Stones (1997) * Feels Like Sunday Morning (1998) * Blow (1998) * Blow (2002) * New York City After Hours (2001) * Live at Baked Potato, Vol 1 (2001) * Live at Baked Potato, Vol 2 (2001) * Storytellers (2002) References External links * Danny Gottlieb Web site * Beth Gottlieb's bio at the Lt. Dan Band website Category:Drummers